


[fanvid] Their Golden Gods

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanvids [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just saw The Man From U.N.C.L.E., so naturally I made a vid. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Their Golden Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an OT3 video but ended up more Napoleon/Illya-centric. 
> 
> The vid includes a couple scenes of violence and torture from the movie. 
> 
> The title doesn't mean anything. I just pulled lyrics from the Lana Del Rey song.

[Their Golden Gods](https://vimeo.com/149085251) from [rockthescherzer](https://vimeo.com/user7391208) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Alternate link [here](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3i9vsq_their-golden-gods_shortfilms).


End file.
